<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dipper gets Tendies! by Big_Boy_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341107">Dipper gets Tendies!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer'>Big_Boy_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Crack, Dark, F/M, Fanfiction, Gross, Love, One Shot, POV First Person, Romance, retarded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Boy_Writer/pseuds/Big_Boy_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay!!!! I'm Dipper! I have a Big Boy story for you!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dipper gets Tendies!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/ayLfmQk">
    
  </a>
</p><p> <span>Hi everyone! I’m Dipper, the 25-year-old investigator of Gravity Wavity Falls! Mommy Pacifica is letting me tell this one story for you all, so I hope you enjoy it! Mommy Pacifica is the best, she even likes to play with my big boy peeny weeny! </span></p><p>
  <span>It all started when I woke up from my Tendies dream! There was white stuff in my Big Boy diaper again, and my tummy wummy was in hurty pain again! It was probably from the Tendie feast Mommy Pacifica gave me the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh Ohh! Looks like the brown train is coming out!!!” I announced out loud!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My best friend and Wonder Twin Mabel rolled over in her bed. She looked really angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! Will you shut you retard?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh that’s right! Me and my Wonder Twin Sister were sent here to live with Grunkle Stan! Our parents were arrested after molestering Mabel. I don’t know what that means, but I’m just happy we get to live together!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I just really need to go poopy woopy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mable laid back down while angrily staring at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then go to the bathroom! I don’t want to clean your shit up again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really is the best wonder Twin a Big Boy could ask for! She’s the reason I stopped pooping in my Big Boy diapers! I wish I remembered that though when I poopy woopyed myself last time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won't go poopy woopy on the floor again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't respond. She must have been too proud of me to say anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran to the bathroom while holding in my big boy poopy woopy! Some of it leaked down my legs, but none of it got on the floor! Good thing too, because this poo poo smelled REALLY bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I finally made it to the toilet, I pulled my Barny and Friends pajami wami pants down, ALONG with my Big Boy Diaper! Big Boys go poopy poo in the toilet! To celebrate, I sang the Big Boy Poo Poo song as I unleashed the greasy sludge!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Boy poo poo! Big Boy poo! The Big Boy went poopy poo! I’m a Big Boy now!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The toilet was completely filled with my greasy and smelly poo! It actually caused me to go a little-light headed from how bad it smelled!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close the fucking door!” Mabel screamed like she was about to start crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Wonder Twin Buddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got up and tried to run to the door. I forgot about the poo poo on the floor though, and slipped on it! I didn’t fall thanks to my online ninja training, but I badly lost my balance! I got scared and shot poopy all over the bathroom! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper what the fuck are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel picked a really bad time to walk up! I really didn't mean to, but I accidentally grabbed her and pulled her in the bathroom with me! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fell to the ground while still pooping! I landed on the poopy poo floor back first, and that made me poop even harder! The white floor was completely brown!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mable couldn't stop slipping around on the poo, and landed face first in the overflowing toilet! She got stuck for a moment and slipped around as she tried to pull herself out. She didn’t look happy when she finally did!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked ready to yell at me, but started crying instead! That's when I noticed something though. My poopy poo made her face brown, and that's racist! That’s not ok!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you Mabel! Don’t you know black people make our chocolate milk?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed her by the hair, and shoved her face back in the brown water! She struggled, but my Big Boy strength kept her from escaping! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the Hell smells like it died up here!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunkle Stan sounded really angry and was getting closer. I didn’t let up though, Mable had to learn her lesson!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing died, Grunky Wunky Stan! I’m just teaching Mabel a lesson in not being racist!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunkle Stan looked in the bathroom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grankle Stan ran in and threw me out of the bathroom. That was completely uncalled for, but I knew not to question him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was being racist! She had it coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t listen to me! He cared more about helping Mabel than hearing his big boy out! I bet she was pretending to cry. That’s what Mommy Pacifica always told me, and I know I can always trust her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHY DO WE HAVE TO LIVE WITH HIIIM?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel was really good at fake crying! I've never seen that many fake tears! I couldn't stand watching her anymore!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re just going to take the racist bitches side, then I'm getting some Tendies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went downstairs to get some delicious Tendies! In the freezer I went and searched all through it! BUT THERE WERE NO TENDIES!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHERE ARE MY TENDIES?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ripped the door off the freezer and threw it through a window! Those jerks should know that Big Boys need their food! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TENDIES!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as I was about to throw a chair, Soos walked in! Soos is my Big Boy in crime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, hey man. Heard you were having a bad morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soos looked kinda scared. He must have heard about Mabel!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Mabel dressed in blackface! AND NOW THERE ARE NO TENDIES!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got mad and threw a chair at the fridge! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh haha, yeah that's not… Uhh… How about we go for a walk in the forest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked really scared but was still smiling. He’s weird like that. I bet he doesn't even use Reddit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?! I JUST WANT TENDIES!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could break another chair, Soos grabbed it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No dude don’t! There’s a uhhh, surprise out in the Forest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This made me so happy! I was sure he was talking about tendies!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!!!! Walky walk! Walky walk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got my Barney and Friends velcro shoes, and had Soos put them on for me! But I was a Big Boy, and knew shoes alone wouldn't help me in the Forest!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me grab my Big Boy adventure kit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be outside...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran to a drawer to find my tool! There I could only find one thing in there, but it was all I needed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big Boy pocket knife! YAY!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I ran outside and saw Soos talking on the phone with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Soos! I’m ready!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I startled Soos, but he wasn't mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“haha, Sweet. Let’s get going…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We walked out in the forest. It ended up being really boring though because Soos wouldn't even say anything! So I took it upon myself to sing the Barney the Dinosaur song!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he's tall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's what we call a dinosaur sensation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barney's friends are big and small</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come from lots of places”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soos looked really sad while looking at me. It was really weird, but I still sang!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After school they meet to play</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sing with happy faces”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked even sadder, and it was making me kinda sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Soos? Are you sad that we haven't found Tendies yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He abruptly stopped walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen man, there are no Tendies out here. We need to talk about-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO TENDIES?!?!?!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That jerk lied to me!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, this what i’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up fatty!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled my pocket knife out and stabbed him in the stomach! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH GOD!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soos fell to the ground while holding his tummy. Ketchup leaked out of his stomach! This just made me want Tendies even more!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised me Tendies!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I repeatedly kicked in his ouchy spot while he cried for help! Ketchup got on my shoes, and it made me wonder if I was going too hard</span>
  <span> on him. No! He had to learn his lesson! But I didn't want to ruin my shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay out here until I come back! Don’t even think about leaving, or I’ll kick you and stab you again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to run off and tell Grunkle Stan about my trauma. That changed when my tummy started rumbling! More poo poo was about to shoot out, and I couldn't hold it back! I quickly exposed my butt, and pointed it over Soos! I figured another punishment was in order!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Dipper! No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shot out liquid poopy poo all over Soos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This wouldn't have happened if you just gave me Tendies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I continued pooping for a minute straight! My tummy felt great afterwards, and I was able to use Sooses shirts to wipe my butt! Soos was crying in a fetal position while trying to stop the ketchup from leaking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ketchup mixed with the poo poo! AND IT SMELLED BAAAD!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m off to get Tendies! You don’t get any when I come back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I skipped back home! It didn't take long for me to get back since I'm a master explorer! I saw Mabel and Grunkle Stan talking next to his car. I used my ninja skills to hide in a bush! Maybe they were going to throw me a surprise Tendie party!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t take Dipper anymore! He just keeps getting worse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel was definitely talking about Soos! Only that fatty could make Mabel actually cry!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. Soos just called me and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I accidentally farted, and he noticed me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh h- high Dipper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stan gave the weirdest smile I ever saw! I've never seen him like that before! I must have startled Mabel because she hid behind Grunkle Stan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Grunkle Stan! Did Mabel learn her lesson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yep! She sure did! She won’t, uhhh, do whatever she was doing again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunkle Stan started to look worried, and I knew why!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you already hear about how Soos lied to me?! Did he call you!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can’t believe I forgot to take his phone away!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah! As a matter of fact,  Mabel told me she would go out there and make sure he learned his lesson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They really are the best family a Big Boy could ask for!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Mabel! You’re the best wonder twin buddy a big boy could ask for! You’re making my 3inch Big Boy hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I moved her to tears of joy! She must be remembering all the good times when I forced her to suck my wiener! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey while she’s out doing that, how about you and me go out to get some of those… uhhh… Tenders?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was so excited, I didn’t even get mad at him for calling them Tenders!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Can I ride in the front seat this time! Maybe without a car seat?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunkle Stan looked down for a moment while frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t get scared and poop all over again! I already went poopy poo on Soos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunkle Stan looked up and chuckled!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“haha, you sure are a, uhh, Big Boy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We got in his car and were off! I could see Mabel running into the forest as we left. The last time she ran that fast was after Uncle Ford forcefully put his pee pee in her butt! She must have been super excited to punish Soos!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While on the road, I figured now was a good time to sing the Big Boy Poo Poo song to Grunkle Stan! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Big Boy poo poo! Big Boy poo! The Big Boy went poopy poo! I’m a Big Boy now!!!! Poo poo poo poo poo poo! BIG BOOOOY  POO POOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Grunkle Stan was super happy wappy! His face wouldn't stop twitching from smiling too much! I always knew my singing was the best!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As we drove, I noticed we weren't in town anymore. That could only mean one thing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Stan, are we going to hunt down a Tendie Leprechaun?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops smiling and pulls over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing something that must be done for the good of everyone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly got out of the car while looking really mad! I wanted to get out too, but I poo pooed a little in my diaper. A little got on the seat and I didn’t want him to see it. It’s super scary riding without a car seat!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to my side of the car holding a shoty gun! I knew what he was going to do with that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grunkle Stan! Noooo!!! Don’t kill the Tendie Leprechaun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up, Dipper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went completely psycho and pointed his gun at me! He thought I was the Tendie Leprechaun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Grunkle Stan! I don’t have any Tendies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought I was done for, but then a really nice car ran into Grunkle Stan! I immediately knew whose car that was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!!! Pacifica rescued me!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got out and looked really angry at me. Before I could say anything, she walked up and smacked me across the face!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you to call me MOMMY PACIFICA!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backhanded me in the face! It hurt a lot, but I deserved it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Mommy Pacifica! Grunkle Stan scared me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at me, but the look in her eyes was very aggressive! Just like when Mable found out I was cleaning my Big Boy butt with her toothbrush!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, my little baby waby. I wiretapped the Mystery Shack and found out about Stan’s plan to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! He thought I was a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She randomly kissed me, and immediately broke it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not a disappointment! You are my Big Boy! And your Mommy wants some sticky wicky white goo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled me towards her car! She was going to make my pee pee feel good! I took one last look at my crazy Grunkle Stan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laying on his back with his eyes open! He kinda looked like Mable after that time she almost overdosed on Heroin! I really hope Mable does that again, so I can have sex with her without getting hit! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I got in the car, Mommy Pacifica forced me to sit in the back! She even had a booster seat ready for me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best, Mommy Pacifica!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at me while licking her lips! She must have been thinking of Tendies!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to make sure my Big Boy is safe. I sure hope you have enough milk to pay me back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would do anything for Mommy Pacifica! But there was only one other thing on my mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will there be Tendies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I prepared a Tendie feast for my Big boy. Just so long as you do exactly as I say during happy time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've never been that happy before! I knew I was going to have so much fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Tendies!!!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>